Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrugated paperboard sheet feeding apparatus and more particularly to a corrugated paperboard sheet feeding apparatus for feeding out a plurality of stacked corrugated paperboard sheets one-by-one.
Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a corrugated paperboard box making machine has been constructed by employing a corrugated paperboard sheet feeding apparatus for feeding out a plurality of stacked corrugated paperboard sheets one-by-one toward a printing apparatus, using a plurality of sheet feeding rollers rotatably arranged along a feed-out direction of the corrugated paperboard sheets, and a grate (as an elevating member) configured to be raised and lowered with respect to the sheet feeding rollers to thereby control contact and non-contact of a lowermost one of the corrugated paperboard sheets with respect to the sheet feeding rollers (so-called “rotary feeder”).
This type of corrugated paperboard sheet feeding apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,335A) and Patent Document 2 (JP 4976362B). Specifically, the Patent Document 1 discloses a corrugated paperboard sheet feeding apparatus in which a rotational motion of a drive shaft is converted to respective motions of a plurality of components through a mechanical transmission.
On the other hand, the Patent Document 2 discloses a corrugated paperboard sheet feeding apparatus configured to move a plurality of components by controlling a drive motor based on a given speed control pattern (under electronic cam control), thereby eliminating a need for the mechanical transmission as described in the Patent Document 1.